When Paths Cross
by elowenofimladris
Summary: A daughter who is not a daughter attempts to find her true love. An elleth who lives an illusion uncovers a truth that she had not pursued. When their paths cross all deceit will be shown to light.


"Father you cannot be serious about this!" exclaimed the young elleth

"I am and it has been done my daughter. This marriage meeting will go through and you will be respectful to your suitors."

"Father why can you not use my brother instead for the meeting? Is he not the crowned prince?"

The king turned suddenly on his daughter very frustrated with her attitude about the situation.

"Was it not you who convinced me to try and make treaties Elowen? I am king I will do as I think is best. Do not question my judgment!" he snaps

The door to the King of Mirkwood's study opened as a servant approached.

"Sire?" he asks uneasily

"Yes?" the king asked almost shouting

"Lord Elrond and his sons have arrived." The servant said meekly

Thranduil took a deep breath as he calmed down.

"This isn't about fairness Elowen. This is your duty as my child, the sister of Legolas, Crowned Prince of Greenwood. You are Elowen, princess of Greenwood.

The elleth let out a sigh as she nodded and awaited her father's next words.

"Pick up your crown we leave to greet them. Callon go retrieve my son." Orders the king as Elowen places the silver band on her head.

_

"Father why are we doing this?" asked Elrohir

All the elves in the company let out a sigh.

"For the last time Elrohir, we are doing this to strengthen the ties between Imladris and Greenwood." Explains Glorfindal as no one else wanted to say anything to the young lord

"But why? Isn't being friends with Legolas enough?"

"Is not" Corrects Elladan while Elrohir just rolls his eyes

"Elrohir just shut up and listen to everyone." Says Glorfindal with a sigh

As the group from Imladris entered the great hall of Thranduil they were announced.

"Lord Elrond of Imladris accompanied by Lords Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindal!"

Thranduil sat regally with his head lifted high sending a clear message of his rank and worth. Beside him on both sides sat his children. One, the crowned prince and the other his sister.

"Welcome Elrond, to my kingdom!"

Elrond nodded slightly, "Thank you Thranduil."

"It has been many years since we last met." Comments the king

Elrond glances at the king suspiciously as he did not wish to reopen old wounds. "Indeed it has been far too many.

Thranduil watches Elrond for a second as his eyes roam the Imladrian companions. Glorfindal made eye contact with the king watching Thranduil carefully. After the second passed Thranduil stood dramatically.

"I introduce you to my daughter, Elowen Thranduiel." He states glancing at the elleth who had been discreetly nodding off

She looked up at the travelers and stood.

"Mae govean" she greets as she brushes her loose hair back from her face. Both Elladan and Elrohir were now more interested in the subject of conversation

"Indeed Lady Elowen." Replies Elrond gesturing respectfully along with everyone else

Thranduil smirks slightly as Elowen sits back down, knowing his daughter had already captured Elladan and Elrohir with all but two words.

"Come you must be weary from your travels. Please rest. We have your rooms prepared." Says Thranduil

"Thank you." Replies Elrond

"My servants will show you to your rooms." Explained Thranduil as a few servants came out and led them out of the king's hall

After the party was escorted out Thranduil turned to his daughter waiting for her to say something. She let out a sigh of discontent.

"The golden-haired was a pretty one." She comments sarcastically

"Truly?" asks Legolas teasing his sister

"Elowen, indeed he is a famed warrior-"

"Father I was joking. I have no chance with Glorfindal of Gondolin, the Balrog Slayer." She says standing and leaving the hall through the royal entrance which sat to side of the royals seats.

Thranduil sits back and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Your sister will be the death of me. Can she not just follow through with my orders."

Legolas smirks. "Aye but she is your daughter, your family. She will not do so."

Thranduil nods and stares off into space

"Also father, could you not keep in mind that she fancies the elves of Lorien?"

Thranduil smacks his fist against the arm of his chair.

"I do not understand why she does! I don't think she has ever fancied any ellon from this realm."

Legolas stretches slightly. "Well she has but he was not of a high class and so she didn't pursue it."

"Good." States the king

Legolas rolls his eyes and gets up. "This is why she will not try and find anyone."

Thranduil frowns as his son leaves through the same exit as his daughter.

"That was the king's daughter?" asks Elrohir when they were safely in their rooms

"Yes. Why do you sound surprised?" asked Elladan shrugging off his formal clothes

"Well…I didn't think she would be like that." Replies Elrohir sheepishly

"What did you think she would look like?" asked Elladan as he folded his formal wear

"She was beautiful." Explains Elrohir also removing his formal clothing

"You did not expect that a princess of the great Thranduil of Mirkwood would be beautiful?" teases Elladan

A knock came on the door and Elrond's right hand came in.

"Thranduil of Greenwood. Do not insult this realm with such names." Glorfindal states

The twins jumped slightly

"Glorfindal! Why do you sneak upon us so?"

"Be glad it was me for such insult would not bode well for the loyal servants of Thranduil."

"Yes indeed we would not want my father to cast you to our dungeons." Jokes Legolas standing in the door way

All three elves spun around. They all let a sigh of relief out as they recognize Legolas.

"Do not scare us so Legolas!" exclaims Elrohir

Legolas smiles playfully, "Why? Perhaps you are feeling guilty of a prank you are creating."

The twin elves glare at Legolas and jump upon him tackling him to the floor just as Elrond enters the room. The ancient elven lord refrains from rolling his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And here I thought we were going to have a marriage meeting but I see no ellon old enough to wed here. In fact I do not think I discern any ellon amongst this mess upon the floor." Teases Elrond mischief within his eyes

"Ada!" cried out the twins trying to stand up but Legolas had them in a lock and was able to stand first

"My lord Elro-nd." Says Legolas as he is pulled down by the twins who now stood above Legolas

Glorfindal lets out a slight chuckle at the antics of the three elflings before him. Elrond let out a small sigh at the three of them.

"Cease this playful banter. Legolas what can we do for you?" asks Elrond sitting down in a chair

"Well it's about my sister…" he begins


End file.
